Nighttime Patrons of the Arts
by silver drip
Summary: Bella is a painter. The Volturi commission her to paint them. Eventually Bella/Aro. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story in my abbreviated style. I've been adding to it slowly/randomly for about half a year. I finished it last night and thought I'd post it. (Plus I miss my Aro/Bella pairing) **

**Third Person's POV**

"I rather like it." Marcus said, his hand propped under his chin. Aro looked up from his book and shrugged. "You must see it, Aro, all the beauty."

"It's very nice." Caius mused and Aro snorted. "Obvious you've lost your eye for art, Aro." There was a loud snap as Aro closed his book. He took a moment to stare at the painting of nymphs lacing in and out of a waterfall and trees.

"Is this an original?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Heidi bought it on an online auction from some American artist about a week ago." Marcus adjusted the painting on the library wall, even though it wasn't crooked.

"Shipping has become that quick?"

"You're showing your age." Marcus said as he chuckled. Caius hid behind a book to cover up his grin. Aro frowned.

"So I assume you want this artist to join the ranks of the few to paint us?" Aro's voice was monotone.

"Of course."

* * *

**So this will be Bella/Aro eventually and it's a pretty cute story. I hope you all will enjoy it. (Bella has no knowledge of vampires btw)  
**

**What do you think of the first chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**3rd Person POV**

Bella breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of a fresh check. She looked at the large dollar figure and smiled.

"Starving artist no more." She whispered to herself and put it in her wallet to be cashed in later. "Bills, bills, bills, coupon, another bill, advertisement, no I do not care about time shares." Bella said as she flipped through the rest of her mail. She tossed them onto the counter of her small apartment.

There was a knock at her front door.

"Just a second." Bella shouted as she pulled on one of her few shirts that didn't have a paint stain. "Amy! Is it time for the rent already?" Bella plastered a smile on as Amy, the daughter of the apartment complex owner, stood in her doorway tapping her foot.

"No, the rent was due three days ago, last month." Bella's smile turned genuine.

"I suppose it is both our lucky day then, since I just got paid." Bella skipped back into her apartment, grabbed her wallet, and slid on sandals. "Walk with me to the bank." Amy smiled in return and looped her arm around Bella's.

The sun was bright and high in the Arizonan sky as Bella and Amy walked the two blocks to the bank.

"Well this is a first." Amy said as she looked at the check Bella had just written her. "You've never been debt free when it comes to rent."

"And this is for next month too." Bella said proudly as she handed over another crisp check to Amy. "I'm going to go buy some new paint and canvases. Want to join?"

"Don't you need to get groceries? I've seen your fridge before. It's pathetic." Bella snorted at Amy.

"Paint ranks higher than food. I really feel as if I shouldn't have to explain this to you." Bella said confidently and Amy just laughed.

"How you survive is beyond me."

* * *

**So this is my version of Bella for this story. What do you think of her?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

The smell of fresh paint assaulted my senses and I nearly fainted with joy, or it could have just been the fumes. The blank canvas that sat before me only seemed to increase my euphoric feeling. I wasn't sure what I wanted to create, but just having the scent of paint inspired me. I pushed aside all the half full ramen cups, paint brushes, and coffee mugs. I spread out my large sketchbook. The blank canvas was like an invitation from an old friend, a warm promise guaranteeing a good time.

My hand worked absentmindedly, images fluttering through my head. I ended up just drawing the form of a female, enjoying drawing her curves... Oh the shading! I shivered with pleasure. I slowly added onto the image. A tree to shade her, cherubs to serve her, a mid morning sun to accentuate her contours. I had to switch pencils often to make everything just right. My eraser was down to a nub and my fingers were starting to feel strained so I decided that it was about the right time to get dinner.

Checking my fridge I realized that Amy was right. I hadn't gone grocery shopping in... a long time. The sun was just setting as I started my two block walk to the store. The sunset was a vision of pink hues, shy purples, and daring oranges. It only took me fifteen minutes in the store to pick up my usual canned goods, ramen cups, and since I just got a big check I decided to treat myself to some fresh fruit. As I walked back I munched on some strawberries. They were beautiful. Some were fire truck red, others were blood red, and a few were a shade of red of cheesecake with a gloss of raspberry glaze. My eyes glanced a streetlight and I was mesmerized. The glinting of the moths' wings in contrast with the yellow tones the light emitted was stunning.

I shook myself from my stupor and continued on. When my apartment building came into view I spotted someone sitting on the stairs. I focused on his form and studied how he looked differently as I neared him, brushing up on my study of the perception of distance. The lines of his body became clearer, the black shirt turned to blue, and as a car passed by I saw that his skin was startlingly white. When I was a few feet from the steps he looked up and stood.

"Excuse me would you perchance be Ms. Isabella Swan?" I looked at him, feeling suspicious. He took that for confirmation. "I work for the man who purchased your painting _Waterfall of the Nymphs_. He was very pleased with your painting and wanted to commission two more." That caught my attention.

"Yes, I am Isabella Swan." I set down some of my grocery bags so that I could shake his hand. It was very cold. "Please come inside."

"Thank you. I'm Demetri Jones. Please let me help you with your bags." I couldn't place his accent as I led him upstairs. When I opened the door to my apartment the scent of paint immediately hit me, making my shoulders sag as stress I didn't know I was holding dissipated.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I offered and he shook his head no. I shuffled around quickly clearing off two chairs for us to sit in. "Please tell me about these paintings your employer wants." I could barely contain my joy. It had been too long since I had a commission.

"Master Cai-" Demetri cleared his throat, interrupting himself. "I mean Mr. Volturi didn't specify the size of the paintings, but he tends to like them to be to scale. The first one would be of his wife laying on a chaise lounge chair while the second would be of him and his brothers, but he didn't mention what they would be doing. You would be paid 3,000 dollars in US currency upfront for the inconvenience of having to travel to Italy, the plane ride is on our companies private jet so that would be paid for as well as your trip back, we have a small apartment in the city already set up for you, you'll have a budget for food, and if my boss likes your two painting he will buy them. For now they would only pay for your time and art supplies." Demetri grinned as I sat stunned. "Pretty much all expenses are paid for."

"That is a very tempting offer. I don't have a passport though."

"I can easily remedy that." He pulled out a cell phone, snapped a quick picture of me then sent off a text. "So what do you say Ms. Swan?"

"I'll need the night to get my things in order."

"Fantastic. That will give me enough time to pick up your passport." He glanced around my apartment. "My boss also said that he can put up the money for your rent here so that you won't have to bring all your belongings. All you'll need is your personal care items, clothing, and something to keep you entertained on the trip. I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon." He stood and I walked him back to the door, still slightly stunned. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Ms. Swan." We shook hands again before he departed.

* * *

**A bit sketchy on Demetri's part, but Bella is off to Italy!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

The view from the window of the black jet was breathtaking as we took off. The image of the landscape quickly grew smaller before we were engulfed in clouds. I gasped at the various shades of whites and greys they showcased.

The captain and co-captain had introduced themselves to me when we first got on. Demetri and I were the only passengers and the opulence of it all made me very curious, but I didn't know what to ask and was more interested in capturing my surroundings in art rather than understanding them.

Demetri was sitting opposite me reading a book so I pulled out one of my smaller sketch pads. My eyes were drawn to Demetri. He was a very nice specimen His jaw was tense and brow furrowed in concentration. I sketched his features effortlessly. His downcast eyes were the hardest part to draw. They were squinted almost to the point of being closed. I flipped to an empty page and started drawing his hand instead. His middle finger had an intricate ring of gold. In the middle was a V with three rubies on each tip. It was a lovely piece of work. After completing drawing his hand I focused on the ring, how the rubies glinted. I wish I had my paints just so I could work on mimicking the shine of the gold and sparkles that the rubies hid.

I was surprised by how fast the ride was. I guess, as usual, I just got lost in my art.

Demetri drove at a very fast pace. It made the landscape blur and streak. Such an interesting sight. The city we drove into when he finally started slowing down was surrounded by a high wall. The darkness of night didn't allow me to fully enjoy the architecture of the city.

"What is this city called?"

"Volterra, Italy, the best city in the world." He said with a chuckle before pulling the car over. "This is your apartment." Demetri grabbed both of my bags of luggage. When we got inside I was once again taken back by the opulence of it. He led me around showing me the different parts. It was more of a house than an apartment. It was a two story place, fully decked kitchen, two and a half bathrooms, an office with a laptop, a very soft bed, and a whole well lit area just filled with art supplies. It was perfect. "My boss wants to see you tomorrow evening as just an introduction and to show you what he wants so I'll pick you up at five. Till then you can settle in and look around the city." He seemed to be thinking to himself as he glanced around my new apartment. "Beneath the stairs is a closet with a bicycle that you can use. Most people travel via bike here. We can get you a car though if you need it." He posed the statement as a question.

"No, that will work. This city isn't that big." He took my bags upstairs effortlessly.

"In the office there should be a few books on English to Italian and vise versa." Demetri grabbed some keys from his pocket and handed them to me. "Remember five o' clock tomorrow." I nodded and he left.

* * *

**She's really in their clutches now... Next chapter the castle!**

**I updated a day early! Why? Because I'm posting a new Bella/Jasper story tomorrow! (Wanted all my Bella/Jasper stories on the same day lol)**


	5. Chapter 5

I slept in late. My body was completely confused from a combination of jet lag and being in a new place.

The air here was crisper than back in Arizona and a bit more moist. I wonder how that will affect my paints…

I booted up the sleek laptop and google-mapped Volterra and got a feel for the area. I spent the rest of the day with my nose in an English to Italian book, just learning.

A little before five there was a knock on the front door of the apartment. I stood and straightened out one of my few pairs of nice clothing. Luckily this place already had an ironing board and iron.

When I opened the door Demetri was standing there with a much bulkier man beside him.

"Good evening Ms. Swan. This is my associate Felix Russo. Unfortunately I have to leave for another business trip. Felix will be acting as your escort for the time being as well as your driver back and forth until your work with our boss comes to a finish." I shook Felix's hand. It was cold.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan." He tried to lay the charm on thick and it only caused me to feel grossed out. He was definitely not my type. I tried to hide my disdain but from the chuckle Demetri let out I think I wasn't very successful.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Russo." I said pleasantly.

"Please call me Felix." I was tempted to not extend the same courtesy, but decided against it. If I was stuck with this person every day I might as well be hospitable.

"Then I must insist that you call me Bella." Demetri seemed pleased by our exchange and bidded me farewell before going to one of the two cars parked out front and driving off. Felix took me to the other car.

"So how do you like Italy so far, Bella?" He was trying to start conversation and be friendly, but my first impression of him was making it hard for me to be amiable.

"It's nice. I'm trying to learn Italian already." I offered.

"It's a lovely language. I can give you lessons on our way between your place and the castle." Castle? I put that thought aside and focused on his offer.

"Really?" I didn't have to fake my enthusiasm. "That would be great!" He seemed to relax a bit at my zeal.

We started a nice back and forth where he would tell me a commonly used word, saying its various meanings, and then saying it in a sentence before I repeated the word.

I was already feeling more acclimated to Italy when we pulled into a parking garage. I was glad Felix was with me as we went through the winding halls of the castle. I'm 100% sure I would have gotten lost without him. I did notice that some of the different corridors we went down had beautiful paintings. I started trying to memorize them as place markers just in case I ever have to navigate this place by myself.

As we walked and he continued to relay Italian words and phrases we passed by an open door. I stopped abruptly when I saw a man sitting. I could tell Felix was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear him.

* * *

**Hope you like this lil' cliffhanger. Check out my new Bella/Jasper story A Fractured Mind! **


	6. Chapter 6

The man who made me stop in my tracks was reading, but I couldn't pull my eyes away from him. I walked closer and he glanced up at me with an apathetic look.

"That nose…" I mumbled as I leaned down to his level, just a few inches in front of him. A cold hand grabbed my wrist making me jerk back up.

"Please forgive us Master Marcus. This is Isabella Swan, the painter you all hired." He didn't react to Felix's words. I glanced at Felix and could tell he was scared stiff. I gave myself a mental pinch for getting caught up in this man's features.

"Pardon me. I seemed to have gotten completely entranced by your looks. I've been searching for an aquiline nose like yours for years, so when I glanced at you I was completely hypnotized and had to come closer so that I know what it looks like so I can draw it later on. I hope you can forgive me." I tried to portray a combination of business seriousness and apologetic embarrassment, but I couldn't read this man's expression so I was unsure if I came off that way. His red eyes flicked to Felix and I felt Felix tug on my arm.

"Come on Bella. I'm sure Master Marcus has many things he needs to do." Felix said as he practically dragged me out of the room.

"I look forward to painting your semblance." I said over my shoulder. I really was too. He had a magnificent nose.

"Please don't go off course again Bella." Felix whispered to me. "Master Marcus is very kind, but Master Aro might not have been." He seemed sincerely shaken.

"I'm sorry." He was still pulling me done the hall. Felix glanced at me and slowed his pace.

"It's okay. I should have warned you beforehand." We walked a minute longer then stopped in front of a door. He let go of my arm and knocked.

"Enter." A female voice said. Felix opened the door for me and ushered me in. There were three people in the room, two of which were in a semi-compromising position. A pretty blond woman was perched on a blond man's lap. Her head was tucked under his chin as she snuggled close to him and he wrote something on a piece of paper. The third person was a younger boy. He was sitting in a corner eyeing me in a menacing manner. Did everyone in this city have such nice symmetry? The female uncoiled herself from around the male and stood to greet me. "You must be Isabella Swan! My husband and I quite enjoy your work." Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Venus herself!" I whispered under my breath, genuinely taken aback by her beauty. "Please tell me I have the honor of painting your likeness?" The goddess in front of me giggled.

* * *

**Psh, sorry that it wasn't Aro. You all know I'm a bit cruel.  
**

**What do you think of Bella's reaction to Athenadora? **


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes I am Athenodora, the subject of your first painting. This is my husband, Caius." She gestured towards the sitting man. He nodded towards me, but said nothing. I gave him a smile and nod before focusing back on Athenodora, she truly was a vision. "I'll show you to where I want to be painted." The teenage boy in the room stood and followed directly behind Athenodora as she walked. I could feel Felix's presence following me. Athenodora glided as she walked. If only I could capture such a movement in my art! I tried to invasion it, but fiction just didn't live up to this reality. We climbed up a spiral staircase to the top of a tower. It looked to be a secluded reading room. "This is the room. I want to be laying in this chaise lounge chair." She gestured to a velvet red chair. "What do you think?"

"Oh yes this room is perfect!" I had to restrain myself from bouncing up and down. "The golden tones of the walls will make your hair shine, the morning light will work best, the rosy pink of your lips will be accentuated if we stick to a red and gold pallet," I walked closer to her, just looking at her features, "depending on the curve of your lips you can be anything from demure to flirtatiously coy. I'll have to be very careful with your eyelashes; they are so delicate yet cause your eyes to shine." I had to bite my bottom lip to stop my verbal spew. "Where shall this painting be displayed?"

"It's for one of my husband's offices. His _private _office." She emphasized the word private and winked at me. Athenodora stepped closer to me and said in a whispered voice, "Between you and me it's a painting to remind him what's waiting for him, to hurry back to our room." I blushed and she chuckled.

"So a more sensual painting. Those are my favorite. This will allow me to really showcase your curves." I circled around her, taking in her shape. Athenodora was wearing a dress, but it was tight enough to give me an idea of her form. "Even though you have very nice breast in all likelihood it will be the arch of your hips and waist that will draw the eye."

"Bella-" Felix said in a choked voice.

"Hush Felix, she is just doing her job." Athenodora said while she gave a dismissive wave. He immediately stopped speaking.

"If you'd like we can have a subtle glimpse of your foot or leg. That will add to the sensual-ness of the painting and help balance the image by adding a glimpse of white of your foot on one side while the whiteness of your face is on the other end." I analyzed her body from bottom to top once more. "Oh yes, your body is just amazing. May I?" I pointed towards her hand and she nodded. I placed her hand delicately into my own, looking at the shape of her fingers, their size in comparison to her palm and the rest of her body. "Your husband, he loves your hands doesn't he, both for how delicate they are and how you use them on him?" I expected her to blush, but she didn't.

"Yes, he does." She was grinning brightly.

"We will have to showcase them as well then." I let go of Athnodora's hand and it fell back to her side. "On a scale of one to ten, one being nun like and ten being porn, how sexual do you want this painting to be?" She contemplated my question and from the corner of my eye I could tell the younger man who followed Athenodora up here was uncomfortable.

"I think I would like it to be at a seven or eight." I nodded in approval.

"Very good choice." I mumbled as I thought of the possibilities. "Two images come to mind of you immediately. The first would be of you looking longingly off into the distance, the second would be of you asleep, or your eyes half lidded, face perhaps slightly flushed, back slightly arched off the lounge so to give the impression you are having an erotic dream. I think the second option would be best. It's subtle enough for others to not immediately think it to be sexual, but since your husband has seen you in your most erotic moments he will recognize your need for his touch almost instinctually." I bit my bottom lip as I grinned. This painting was going to be a masterpiece. "He won't be able to look at the painting without automatically thinking about the paradise between your legs." I said, completely excited and for some reason Felix completely blanched.

* * *

**Artists... that's all I can say. What do you think of Bella's analysis of her body and her last line?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mistress Athenodora please forgive Bella-" Felix started saying, but Athenodora waved him off again and I was confused by his reaction.

"Felix stop interrupting." She said in an authoritative voice. Felix backed away from us, head downturned. Athenodora turned back to me with a smile. "Yes, that is exactly what I want."

"Superb! What kind of clothing and adornments are you thinking of wearing?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would help me decide. I already have a few pieces laid out downstairs." She started walking back towards the stairs. The teenage boy once again stepped in between us.

"It would also be nice if I could see the coloration of your husband's private office so that the painting can fit in more seamlessly."

This place was so big. Athenodora navigated around it easily. She must have lived here for some time. The private office was large with undertones of soft greens and onyx black. There was a large space on the wall directly in front of the desk for the painting.

Athenodora led me to another room that vaguely reminded me of a parlor room. There were four dresses laid out for my inspection. I thought the satin dress in a green that looked like a foggy forest was best and she agreed. We both decided that a minimalist tactic when it came to jewelry would work best. She had a pair of earrings that looked like rubies were dripping off her ears. They would work perfectly. Athenodora insisted on a necklace of gold with a delicate V as its pendant.

"For the first few days in which I'll just be getting your form down on canvas we can work at any time of day, but when I start painting in the details it would be easier if we worked in the morning light."

"That works perfectly for me." Athenodora clapped her hands together in happiness. "I think that is enough for today. Felix will take you back to your house after he shows you to one of the art supply stores for you to pick up whatever you need. He will pick you up at nine tomorrow morning so we can get started early." Her grin widened showing her pearly whites. "I am really looking forward to seeing how you paint me, Bella."

"As do I, Mistress Athenodora." I nodded my head slightly as I said it. She was obviously a very important person.

"Oh you are much too entertaining to refer to me as Mistress. Please call me Dora."

"As you wish, Dora." I could tell that she was pleased.

"I will see you tomorrow." She looked to my chaperone. Felix stepped forward and started guiding me back out of the maze of hallways. Once we were back in the car he spoke.

"Mistress rarely ever takes a liking to anyone. You should be honored. Just be careful not to call her that in front of any of the Masters. They might not take kindly to the informality." I nodded.

"So what sort of business are you all in?"

"The Volturi are in many businesses. They are actually from a long and prestigious line of aristocrats. Our company normally focuses mainly in export and import of goods." He sounded a bit rehearsed, but I didn't call him on it. Felix started back at teaching me Italian as he drove us to an art supply shop.

We took a little over an hour there. I loved testing the rigidity of the new paint brushes' bristles and the scent of the paints seemed to fog my head with paintings I wanted to create. The store was rather well stocked and had everything I needed.

When I got back home it was very dark out and I knew I should go to sleep, but just seeing so many beautiful people made me too inspired to have any hopes of sleeping. I spent most of the night sketching Master Marcus' nose and face, Dora's hands, and Master Caius' hair.

* * *

**Next chapter is in Aro's POV! You interested?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aro's POV**

I could smell the scent of the human in a few of the corridors. She had been working with Dora for the past month. I had seen her in Marcus' thoughts. She wasn't a bad looking creature, but she was very young, probably only turning two decades just recently. I was expecting her to be in her fifth decade at least. Marcus had been entertained by her assessment of his nose. Stupid child. Had she come up to me with such a presumptuous demeanor her life would have ended.

According to Felix's reports she works tirelessly on Dora's painting, staying here most of the day and having lunch brought up to her. Caius wants to see her progress, but since Dora is giving it to him as a gift she doesn't want to show him it until it's done. His irritation was entertaining to me.

We had the human's whole apartment rigged with hearing devices and the laptop we gave her had spyware in place to make sure we would know if she gets suspicious of our appearances.

Dora's boisterous laugh echoed down the corridors. I could hear Felix, Alec, and the human accompanying her. I stepped into one of the rooms, not feeling like playing human to keep up appearances.

"You should take tomorrow for yourself." Dora said. "Your 23 birthday should be celebrated. Use the day to tour the city or just relax. You spend too much time in here. You're almost as pale as me!" Dora laughed again.

"I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer. I haven't had a chance to practice my Italian on anyone but you all."

"You call that practice?" Alec said with a scoff. I was surprised. He usually didn't talk to anyone but his sister and a few other members of the guard. "You butcher Italian to the point of it sounding like Russian!" He mimicked her and it truly did sound atrocious.

"Oh hush you, I don't sound that bad. And even if I'm not that good I blame my teacher."

"Don't use me as an excuse!"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as an excuse when it's the truth." Their voices faded and I resumed my walk.

Not even a quarter of a century old…

I stopped in the library and looked at her art piece that we already bought. It has grown on me. Every time I glanced up from a book my eyes were drawn to it. I would never admit this to my brothers though. I had already made my opinion quite clear to them and reversing that opinion would only make me look silly.

* * *

**Next few chapters will be Aro's POV. What do you think of his thoughts?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aro's POV**

The next day as I was walking by one of the windows in the west wing of the castle I spotted the painter. She was sitting on the edge of one of the many fountains Volterra has. It was Marcus' favorite fountain. It had a likeness of Didyme with a water jug in hand. I remember when he first commissioned it three centuries ago. He could see it from his private chambers. It was well known in this city that if anyone vandalized it the sentence was death.

The painter had a sketch pad in hand as well as a charcoal stick. She kept glancing at the marble statue then back to her pad. Unfortunately I couldn't see her drawing due to how she was sitting. She looked very content. With a brush of her hand she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, smearing charcoal on her forehead.

I stood by the window watching her, just enjoying the peaceful day. All too soon the sun started dipping below the horizon. She pulled out a Volturi issued cell phone and called someone. I couldn't hear what she said over the noise of the fountain. Ten minutes later a compact car pulled up beside her. She was so entranced with her drawing that she didn't even notice the car. A man got out of vehicle. He touched her shoulder and her body jumped, startled. The man laughed when she looked up at him.

"Ready for your birthday dinner?" I read his lips. She nodded with a blush and I startled myself with a growl. He led her to the car, hand on her lower back.

I pushed myself away from the window and back to my office.

* * *

**Aro doesn't consciously know why he's growling, but some part of him does... What do you think?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The following month I took one of the guard's hands, absorbing his thoughts. Most of his thoughts were of his basic duties and about his mate. I skimmed over those checking for any thoughts of betrayal. I slowed down my intake when he started a conversation with Felix. Felix asked him a favor to do the weekly sweep of the painter's apartment.

I could see through his mind's eye. I have seen the apartment before through the eyes of different receptionist that used it. It was much different now. On every surface there was either printed out images of beautiful places or rough sketches of various people and places. There was a whole wall dedicated to sketches of random people including Marcus, Caius, and Dora.

When he went to inspect her room I was stunned. It was covered in sketches of Didyme. The painter's bed was pushed to the side and directly in the middle of the room was a half painted canvas of Didyme. In the painting she did not look like her statue, nor her vampire self. No, in this painting Didyme looked exactly like she did as a human. Her raven hair was done up in the same fashion she always use to wear it as a girl, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were the same shining blue that I remembered. She was sitting in a green field half painted.

Years of repressed guilt flooded forward and I almost fell to my knees from the pain of it.

My sister…

No, I can not dwell on the sins of my past. Her death made the Volturi stronger.

I focused back on the painting. It looked exactly like her. The sharp edges of the change were softened back to the purity of humanity.

Even the fountain statue of Didyme had the harsh angles of vampirism. So how did this human know what Didyme looked like as a human?

The painter had passed our background checks. Her emails to her friends were not suspicious. She made no calls that went outside of Volterra. Felix monitored her almost all hours, making sure our secret stayed in the shadows. It didn't make sense.

I should order Demetri to do a second look at her past.

* * *

**Any guesses on why Bella's painting was so accurate? **


	12. Chapter 12

Half a year passed and I was still lucky enouh as to have not crossed path with the human painter. Demetri hadn't found anything incriminating in her past no matter how many times he checked.

Part of me wanted to buy the painting of the human Didyme even though it would cause me so much pain. I didn't need a reminder of what I had done. And even if I did buy it where would I put it? If anywhere it would have to be only for my eyes even then I would have to place it behind a curtain so that she wouldn't constantly be looking at me. Her eyes were painted to convey joy, but I'm sure they would feel like daggers to me.

"If anyone gets to kill Bella it's me." Dora's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked up and Caius was grinning at his mate. "She's my friend. If she finds out about our vampirism then I should be the one to kill her."

"But Dora she smells so good! Surely you don't want to be the one to end the life of your friend." Caius whispered into her ear, his hand on her thigh. She shivered under his touch.

"She only smells that good when she isn't drenched in the scent of burnt tobacco." Dora let out a stuttered sigh and Caius grinned triumphantly. "No, you can't have her." He frowned and retracted his hand. "Felix reported to me that she thinks it is the water that causes our eyes to be red, that she only drinks from water bottles. Bella is so caught up with capturing our beauty that she doesn't care about how strange we look and act. I've laid in front of her completely motionless for hours and she hasn't batted a lash."

"Perhaps you should check her thoughts tomorrow when she comes to paint, Aro." Marcus spoke up.

"She isn't coming tomorrow." Dora announced and Caius and I gave her twin looks of curiosity. "Bella finished my painting so I gave her the rest of the week off."

"She finished so soon?" Caius asked, his voice steeped in disbelief.

"Bella told me a few months ago that when you love your job to the point of obsession taking a break was actually painful." Dora chuckled lightly and my thoughts were pushed back to the painting of Didyme. "I was hoping to sneak it into your office, Cai, but since you all were so adamant in finding fault with Bella I feel compelled to reveal it now." She laced her fingers with Caius before standing. "But it's only for your eyes, my love. Even Felix and Alec haven't seen it." Caius swept her up into his arms and ran her the short distance to Dora's reading tower. Not long after the sounds of their lovemaking echoed through the castle.

I envied them somewhat. To have someone who loved you unconditionally for all eternity, someone who you know doesn't have any ulterior motives for their kind actions. Caius had someone he knew would always support him in any of his endeavors. Someone to bring him uninhibited joy…

But then I glanced at Marcus and remembered the downside of having a mate. He was practically dead to this world, only speaking when spoken to. He spent every day doing the bare minimum. The only willing thing he does beyond his Volturi duties was read Didyme's favorite books. He was so set in feeling the misery at the loss of Didyme that he even refused my suggestion to let Corin use her gift on him to at least pull him away from his grief.

The thought of me being even half as emotionally debilitated as him made any lingering wants for a mate disappear.

* * *

**What do you think of Aro's thoughts on mates?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"I saw Enzo at a jewelry store yesterday." Felix said. I could hear his voice from my office as he was walking around the castle.

"So what?" Alec responded. Felix sighed at Alec's blasé attitude.

"So he was looking at engagement rings." I perked up, turning away from my paperwork to listen to them.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh. They haven't even known each other for a year and he's thinking of proposing. That may have been acceptable a few decades ago, but in the current society people usually go through years of courtship before the subject of marriage is broached."

"Are you sure he was there for an engagement ring? Perhaps they have some important anniversary coming up that he feels warrants a jeweled gift?"

"I even heard him ask one of the store clerks to model one of the rings. I'm certain that he is going to ask her to marry him." Felix sounded completely convinced and Alec snorted in response.

"What an idiot. Were you there when Mistress Athenodora asked about him? Bella completely wrote-off his importance. I think the only reason she is still humoring his advances is because he's one of the few human residence of Volterra who can speak English." They both laughed before changing the subject to one of the recent football games.

When they were out of earshot I looked down at my papers, trying to figure out what had drawn my attention away from them. I reflected on my emotions during their conversation and realized I was both angry at this Enzo person and even a bit jealous.

My mind went back to that time I had spotted the painter by Didyme's fountain. I had growled at the male who had touched her so informally. I had filed that memory away as irrelevant, that I growled because he reminded me of some long dead enemy that I didn't care enough to remember.

I searched my vast memory for anyone that resembled him, but the only people even vaguely looking like him were all worthless humans. I had no reason to be angry at him, so perhaps it was the painter I growled at.

I replayed the whole scene and yet again growled when he touched her. My anger stemmed from his hand coming in contact with her lower back.

It was irrational. Why should I care where he placed his hand or who he placed it on?

With a sigh I pushed away the thoughts on that day's activities as well as Felix's and Alec's conversation. I had too much work in need of finishing. I can't lingering on such things.

* * *

**Aro is so against the idea of having a mate that he's not seeing what's right in front of him. What do you think of this new development?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The following day I sat in the throne room waiting for Heidi to make her usual delivery of tourist. I could hear their various heartbeats getting closer and closer. My mouth started to water and some of the guards became fidgety.

The door opened and the different scents poured in. I immediately picked my target, a man in his mid thirties. I whispered out my claim on him and my brothers and Dora claimed other humans before I started my usual theatric rant on my castle and city. All the other tourists were fair game for the guards and other members.

The man I chose had an almost tangy scent that made my nose go into overdrive, trying to inhale as much of his scent as possible. His sort of blood only came around once a decade. As the bodies were being taken out of the room Felix laughed loudly.

"Alec, you owe me 2,500 Euros!" Felix said as he waved his cell phone in the air. Alec ran to his side and reached for the phone, but Felix kept it out of his reach.

"Fine I'll give you your money! What did Bella say to his proposal?" I tried to keep my interest in their conversation hidden, but it took more force of will than I'd ever admit as to not look at Felix to read his expression.

"What proposal?" Dora asked from beside me. Alec's and Felix's demeanor completely changed. They both straightened up and their faces became business like.

"Mistress Athenodora, Enzo has proposed marriage to Bella. He wants to take her to Vienna to meet his parents." Felix reported. Dora held back a squeak of joy. Her happiness toward the situation made a hot ball of anger form in my chest.

"Well what did she say?" Dora said in an excited voice. She was bouncing on her feet.

"I got the feeling from her text that she was panicking. Bella told Enzo that she needs some time to think."

* * *

**You better hurry, Aro, before she slips through your fingers. **


	15. Chapter 15

Not long after hearing the news about the painter's possible impending marriage I subtly retreated back to my office.

I was pacing back and forth, my thoughts jumbled.

Everything about this situation was unacceptable.

How dare someone try to steal our painter, the _Volturi's_ painter.

Unacceptable.

We were paying her good money to paint and he had the audacity to try to whisk her to far off location for his own selfish reasons.

Completely unacceptable.

How _dare_ he! The painter is Volturi property for no one else to touch until we deem her useless to our cause. On that day she was Dora's to eat.

A growl rumbled from deep in my chest.

If Dora ate her…

But that won't be happening anytime soon. The painter still had one painting left before that day was reached. Caius was very insistent on that point. He already had the canvas and room set up.

I was tempted to call Jane in to torture this Enzo man for going against the Volturi's will.

That was an unacceptable option though.

I wasn't sure why it is unacceptable, but some part of me knew that it was.

A voice in the back of my head whispered: _What if he is making her happy?_

I hissed.

Why is she even on my thoughts?

Entirely unacceptable.

* * *

**So, as much as many of you wanted Aro is not going to kill Enzo. What do you think? **


	16. Chapter 16

My brothers and I stood in the room, waiting for the human to come in so she could start on our painting. I was annoyed. We are kings. We shouldn't have to wait on some pathetic human.

But then her scent permeated the air and I could hear her drawing close. She smelt of a robust red wine with an undertone of honey. As always she had the faint scent of paint trailing her. I felt my body slightly relax and my anger melt away.

The painter walked in to the room, hair in a sloppy bun, left shoe untied, jean shorts covered in paint stains, and a long sleeved baggy shirt that seemed to engulf her whole form. She looked like a complete mess, yet so beautiful. The painter was gripping the hem of her sleeves tightly and had a glazed expression as she looked at the room.

"Less yellow, deeper red, Caius' hair… base coat." She was mumbling to herself. The painter's eyes went to the three thrones in the center of the room. She walked over to them, completely ignoring our presence. She tried to angle the left one, but it was too heavy. After leaning her whole weight it budged a few inches. She then did the same with the chair on the right. "Perfect."

Her eyes finally went to us three kings. Dora was fretting over Caius suit, Marcus was looking off into the distance, and I was doing my best to ignore the human in the room.

"Silent strength and skill. Left, supporting, but not caring about the immediate. That nose." Her voice was only a whisper as she stared at Marcus. The painter had her hand over her mouth, the cloth of her shirt muffling her voice further. "Master Marcus, can you please take the seat on the left." She asked and he complied wordlessly. The painter started looking at Caius. "The stick with no carrot, intimidation, power, a cruel joyfulness." She smiled briefly, still muttering. "Master Caius, can you please take the seat on the right."

And then her eyes were on me.

* * *

**So close! The time you've all been waiting for! Excited? What did you think of her analysis?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

I averted my eyes, putting on an air of indifference. From my peripheral vision I could see the painter's brown eyes glaze over slightly. She blinked a few times before beginning her assessment. Unlike when she first analyzed Marcus and Caius she didn't start immediately talking to herself.

I could feel her eyes considering me, measuring and appraising my ever feature. She walked closer to me, hand still covering her mouth in thought. Slowly she circled me. I remained unmoving. It was… unnerving, having her so close, not saying anything, and just looking at me.

Her scent completely engulfed me and I felt warm, almost comfortable.

"Yes, oh very so yes." Her voice was tinged with desire. My nose flared, trying to detect her sexual excitement. It was there, but it was very faint. "The carrot to Caius' stick. Or is Caius the stick to his carrot?" She paused for a moment right in front of me. I was very tempted to reach out to her. "A poisonous carrot. No figurehead, a true king, powerful, supreme," she bit her lower lip, "sleek, predatory, virile." She blushed and averted her eyes. "Please take the center throne." She turned to Caius. "Is this arrangement alright, Master Caius?" He nodded in approval.

The painter moved away from me and started arranging Marcus' posture and sitting position. Caius and Dora were talking in fast Italian about a book they were reading together. After maneuvering Marcus she passed me and went to Caius. She said excuse me in Italian as she moved his limbs and tilted his head.

She stepped back to look at us before walking over to pose me. The painter blushed as she got closer. Like a soft breeze her finger flitted across my suit, tweaking small details. She lightly brushed her fingers down my hair, arranging it so that it draped over my shoulder. I held back a purr at her action. I didn't have time to contemplate my reaction because a second later her skin met mine.

* * *

**Big cliff hanger! Bet you are hatin' me for leaving it there!What do you think of her analysis?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Her skin met mine and the world around me seemed to explode. I buckled over clutching my head. There were colors, so many colors. They dulled then sharpened at a fast pace. Reds burst forth only to be eclipsed by grays and silvers. Indigos swerved in then blended with flowering yellows. Colors I had never seen even in my vamperic life twisted in my vision leaving streaks of white behind them.

The warmth that was sizzling against my left hand was removed and the cacophony of colors stopped.

My head felt like it was on fire and spots of white and gold obscured my vision. They faded quickly, but still left me stunned. When my eyes were my own again the painter, Bella, was pinned against the wall by Alec, Jane, and Felix. Each of the twins had one of her arms while Felix had her by the throat. Dora was kneeled in front of me with a worried look. Caius was swearing in Latin, and Marcus was standing in the corner of the room looking impassive. Bella was gasping for air and her feet were dangling off the ground.

I stood brushing Dora aside lightly. I growled at the sight before me.

"Release her." My voice was rough. They complied immediately, albeit confused. Bella fell to her knees and clutched her throat as she coughed. "Place her in my throne." Confusion flashed across Felix's face before he complied. He gently lifted her from the ground and put her in my seat.

Bella's face was flushed and tears were streaking down her cheeks. She was looking at us all with fear. I pulled out a handkerchief from my suit pocket as I approached her. She shrunk in her seat away from me. Alec shifted uneasily behind me and I held my hand up to tell him to stay were he was. The action caused Bella to shake and I felt a stab of pain at her reaction to me.

* * *

**So what do you think of their 'first contact'? Surprised? Intrigued?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know some of you are begging for longer chapters, but that's just doesn't work with how I write or the format of the story. Sorry 'bout it! **

* * *

Slowly I dropped to my knees and moved closer to her, hands upturned to show her I meant no harm. Bella glanced around quickly before looking back at me. We were eye level with each other.

"I just want to check that you're not harmed." I said in my gentlest voice. She was cradling her right hand against her chest. "Please, I just want to be sure you didn't get hurt." I held my handkerchief covered hand out to her. I don't think I could handle another assault of colors right now. Bella hesitantly placed her right hand in my own. A dark bruise was already starting to form around her upper wrist. I prodded it gently. "It's not broken." I stated before looking at her other hand. It had faired much better than its brother. Using the handkerchief again I lifted her chin slightly. Around her neck was a ring of bright red. The skin was inflamed, but it didn't look like it was going to bruise despite the abuse it had taken.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Caius said in a whisper. Bella's eyes didn't stray from me.

"I'm sorry my guards attacked you." I said softly as I wiped away her tears. "They were startled and thought you were a threat." I wanted to touch her, to comfort her, but I knew it would just blind me to the world around me.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered. I sighed, already feeling defeated.

"Leave us." I ordered. All the vampires save Dora left.

"Maybe I-"

"Go." Then it was just Bella and me in the room.

* * *

**Shit is about to get real... **


	20. Chapter 20

"What do you feel when you look at me?" I asked Bella. She was curled up, chin resting on her knees as she sat on my throne. I was still kneeling before her.

"What?" I didn't repeat my question and soon she was blushing. She hid her face from me. "Why would you ask me that?" She said in a quiet voice. I didn't respond. "I don't think that's really relevant." Her whole body shook and she held her legs closer to her body. "The way those three moved. You all aren't human. Please, I just want to go home. I'm just a no-name painter. No one will believe anything I say, not that I'd say anything." She was crying again.

"Please don't cry, Bella. No one here will ever hurt you again."

"I just want to go home to my little apartment in Arizona. Please just let me go home. I swear I won't even think about my time here in Italy." Bella still wasn't looking at me.

"Please don't beg that of me. Even if you didn't know we aren't humans I couldn't let you go." That caught her attention and she peeked at me over her knees.

"Then why won't you let me leave?"

"Because you're my soul mate."

* * *

**He finally acknowledges it, now he just has to convince her. How hard could that be?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"But I don't want a soul mate." Bella said with her brow furrowed in displeasure. My stomach clenched. She didn't want _me._ "All I want is my art." I sighed.

"There are some things in this world that are out of our control. Soul mates fall under that category. I never truly wanted one until today." I said for more my benefit than hers. "Besides if you live here you can have anything you want. You can have the best paints, brushes, and any other supplies you can imagine. Money is a nonissue." I tried to reason with her, convince her to stay with me.

"But Enzo, he asked for my hand in marriage." I growled and Bella started shaking again.

"Enzo is no one. If not for him giving you more happiness than pain he would have been dead days ago." I tried to keep the harsh edge out of my voice, but from the look on her face I failed. I cleared my throat and focused myself back on calming her down. "You have no obligations to anyone or anything beyond here and now. Anything you had with him previously is over." She teared up and I sighed. "You must forgive me for my brashness. I have been alive for thousands of years. I have seen countless mated couples and now that the same opportunity is within my grasp I am a bit out of my element. All I want is for you to be mine."

"It seems that our wants clash. All I want is a paintbrush in hand while you want me."

"Just give me a chance. You will be euphoric."

"But you aren't human."

"And not long from now you won't be a human either. Humanity is overvalued. As a vampire you will be stronger and smarter. You'll have to go three days of hell for an eternity of happiness. You'll have to kill humans, but you will get used to the act once you taste what they have to offer. You will struggle like we all had to, but in the end all of that will be a small price to pay for eternity."

* * *

**Aro really doesn't know how to handle this situation delicately. What do you think of Bella's first line : "But I don't want a soul mate."? Was it facepalm worthy?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Important: My computer has almost reached its limit. I'm going to have to take it in soon. That means that I might not be able to post/respond to reviews as often as I normally do! Sorry! Just know that I'm still here!**

* * *

We sat in silence for a while, both trying to come to term with what had just occurred.

I could tell she was struggling with all that I told her. She sighed and rested her forehead against her knees.

"Why did you freak out when I touched your hand?" Bella whispered.

"Some vampires have special abilities. I am one of them. When I make skin contact with someone every thought that ever crossed their mind is repeated to me."

"Were my thoughts really that painful?" Her voice was weak.

"No, for the first time since I was changed I didn't get flooded with someone elses' thoughts when I touched their skin. I don't know if it's because you're my mate or because you have a gift, but instead of hearing all your thoughts I saw colors." Bella didn't respond. "If you are willing I would like to try again, though I don't think I'll be able to get anything past the dancing colors." I held out my hand and she hesitantly placed her own there. The colors hit me full force, but this time I was prepared for them. It was… beautiful. Is this how my Bella sees the world? Is this how she thinks...

"Aro, are you alright?" Bella said in a worried tone. I realized that I had been holding onto her hand in silence for five minutes, just watching the colors come and go.

"I'm sorry I got lost in the magnificence of the colors. Some of them I have never seen before. It's amazing, you're amazing." I kissed each of her fingertips, enjoying the bursts of color they each offered. She blushed brightly, making me smile. "Tell me, how is it that you process the world around you?" Bella chuckled at my question

"I would assume I 'process' it the same way everyone around me does. How would I know if I saw the world differently than everyone else? I'm not the one who can read thoughts."

* * *

**I love Bella's last lines. What do you think of them?  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! Thanks for waiting! **

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked. I had her pressed tightly against my chest as I carried her. She was curled up against me with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her touch caused random explosions of color to brighten my vision.

"To my room. I was serious when I said you couldn't leave. I'm a very powerful man. I have made many enemies. If any of them heard that I had a mate they would stop at nothing to take you from me. It would only be worse if they found out you were human and not constantly under my protection."

"So this has nothing to do with Enzo proposing to me." I growled at her accusation. It was more accurate than I was willing to admit. Bella didn't seem startled or scared by my growl. Instead she rested her head against my chest. "You have no heartbeat."

"Yes, that's a side effect of being dead."

"So what makes you a powerful man?"

"I am one of the three rulers of the vampire world. I am the thin line that keeps humans from knowing of our existence. Without us humans would have long ago been enslaved by vampires."

"So you are the good guys?" Bella asked as I turned down the hall where my private chambers were. I paused thinking about her question.

"That's debatable."

* * *

**I love this chapter! What do you think?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

I lightly placed Bella down on my bed. She sat up and straightened out her baggy shirt before looking back at me. I was standing in front of her, thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her while knowing all of them were inappropriate considering how little we knew each other.

"So somehow I got chosen by some invisible man to in the sky to be the soul mate of one of the three most influential vampires in the world?" Bella clenched and relaxed her hands repeatedly as she spoke. "Go big or go home, I guess." I raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't notice. Her eyes met mine. "You know when I first actually looked at you I knew I could never get bored of drawing you."

"Really?" I was stunned. Bella stood so that we were toe to toe with each other.

"Yes. You are just so fascinating looking." Bella ran her fingers through my hair. "You have an air of power that feels so natural on you." She paused. "I never thought I was the type to be attracted to power, but then I saw you…" Bella glanced at my lips. "You actually remind me of one of my subjects. There is a statue just outside of your castle that I just can't stop drawing."

"Is it the one with a woman slightly bent over pouring from a pitcher?" I asked, thinking back to both the day I saw her drawing outside and to the thoughts of one of the guards who did a sweep of her apartment.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"That is a statue of my sister Didyme. She was Marcus' mate before our enemies killed her. She's just another reason on why I feel the need to keep you close and protected."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's initial thoughts on Aro?  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**So there's only about 20 chapters left (I told ya this would be a short story). **

* * *

"Why do I sense more guilt than sadness from you when you said your sister's name?" I hid my cringe at her words.

"Because you are my mate and I can hide nothing from you. I have come to terms with her being dead, but not with how she was taken from us." It was the truth, just a bit misleading. Bella looked at me suspiciously, but I saw in her eyes when she let the subject go. She looked away from me and to the ground.

"Can you… sit next to me, Master Aro." She was blushing.

"Call me Aro. You are my mate. That makes us equals." I said before sitting on the bed with just a few inches between us. Bella turned her body towards me and I sat completely still.

"It's strange. I feel so connected to you even though we haven't even known each other for a whole day." Bella laced her fingers with mine and I felt content. We sat like that for a few minutes, lost in thought. She stood up suddenly and let go of my hand and I felt a wave of panic hit me. Before I could voice my emotions Bella's hands were on my shoulders and her lips were on mine. It was a brief kiss, just enough to spark a warmth inside of me that I never felt before. "Oh this is so not good." Bella plopped down beside me again, falling backwards onto the bed and covering her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Hurt and confusing colored my voice. She uncovered her face and her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"That kiss told me everything I needed to know. I can't leave you, Aro, even if I wanted to."

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter ending?  
**


	26. Chapter 26

"I really don't want to be a monster, one of you undead. Killing is wrong." Bella said as she nudged off her shoes with her toes and curled up on my bed. I laid down and she pulled me closer, laying her head on my chest.

"You eat animals don't you?" I asked, trying to get her to come around to my way of thinking.

"I am a vegetarian, have been since I was seven and mom explained to me why I couldn't eat my steak raw. Up to that point I had no concept that food was ever at one point alive or had bacteria. It was all just lifeless stuff to me."

"Well think of it this way. If the Volturi stop drinking from humans than we will be weak and die. Without us there to keep the secret vampirism will be revealed, sending the world into tyranny and chaos." I pulled the elastic band out of Bella's hair and started running my fingers through it. The action caused her luscious scent to spread throughout my room.

"That is horrible logic. If you go with that line of thought it would be smarter to just kill off all the other vampires then your organization so that no humans can ever know about vampires." I was surprised that she actually caught the fallacy in my reasoning.

"I'm glad that you are smart, even though at this moment it works against me."

"Thanks… I guess."

* * *

**So Bella poked a bit of a hole in his logic. What do you think? **


	27. Chapter 27

Bella was silent again and I used the time to think about how I stupidly did not pick up on the signs of her being my mate. How could I have been so blind to my own instincts? Had I really been repressing them for that long that they were only a murmur in a sea of shouts?

"I've always liked the abstraction of being a human." Bella mumbled, pulling me from my thoughts. "The whole idea of growing into something new every day... I never wanted a small version of myself, but I've liked the idea that I could if I chose to. Being dead eliminates that option I assume." I nodded. "It sounds morbid, but I like that we die. If I knew I had an eternity, well every moment would just feel lessened, like it just didn't matter, which it wouldn't. As a human I have to spend my time wisely. For all I know my end is just around the corner."

"You will have no end. Bella, you will find meaning in the endless years as I have. You have something that most immortals don't, a mate. Many immortals sulk around for centuries if not millenniums just waiting and praying for their other half." The ache of my own waiting was realized as I said this. I can't believe I thought I was happy. "I'm sure you can already feel it as a human. This sensation of wholeness, of happiness." I purred and held onto her tighter. So many colors...

"Yes, I feel it." She looked into my eyes and I could tell she meant what she said. "I still don't think I could take a life though."

"Try thinking about it this way. Unless we choose otherwise the humans are just going to die anyways. Also, very rarely does a human ever contribute to their society past the point of just helping the machine that is society function. They tend to be just another cog. In Italy right now there is probably about somewhere between seven and a dozen humans who will actually have a real impact in the world, you being one of them. Most will live and die as just a drop of oil that fuels the world to stay the same rather than changing into something more or less."

"That was really depressing."

"Sorry."

* * *

**What do you think of Aro's beliefs on human life?  
**


	28. Chapter 28

"I think I'd be happy with an eternity in your arms." Bella said and I grinned. "As long as I can still draw, preferably you." Bella sat up only to lean down and kiss me quickly.

"You can draw me for as long as you want, whenever you want." I offered and she giggled.

"Everything about you is attractive to me." Bella paused. "It's almost annoying. How am I supposed to paint anything when images of you always come to mind?"

"I understand the feeling. Your beauty already intoxicates me. It is a soft beauty. When my venom takes hold of you, your features will be sharpened and perfected. No man or woman will ever be able to take their eyes from you." I growled in both lust and anger at the thought.

"I suppose it is a good thing that I am yours then." She traced the contours of my arm and a hazy red clouded my vision briefly as Bella's thoughts entered my own before they switched to a nameless color.

"I might have to lock you away. I don't think I'd be able to keep my sanity if others looked at you with lust." My grip on her tightened slightly, but she didn't seem to mind.

"If you lock me away in some tower then I won't be at your side. How am I supposed to be happy without your arms around me?" The sincerity in her voice was almost crippling, yet gave me a sense of relief. At least I knew now that my need for her to never be out of eye sight was reciprocated.

"A cloak then so no one can feast on your beauty but me." I tried to say it playfully, but Bella sensed my honesty.

"If anyone other than you said that to me I would freak out and think they were crazy. When you say it, I just feel overwhelmingly loved." A burnt orange surfaces as she spoke.

"That's because I'm overwhelmingly in love with you."

"Wow, that was cheesy." Bella paused and I looked down at her. She was holding back a smile. "I love you too."

* * *

**So they exchanged I love yous (even though it hasn't even been a day since they met). What do you think of Aro's possessiveness?  
**


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't get over how powerful the colors you project to me are every time I touch your skin." I laced my fingers with hers and golden hues splashed and broke into another nameless color past my own vamperic field of vision.

"And here I though you just liked being around me." Bella teased and I smiled.

"You make me feel very carefree. I'm not used to it." Bella rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. She tilted her head slightly, prompting me to say more. "Once you are changed I'll have to do my kingly duties again. I don't know if I'll even be able to focus. It all feels so mundane and pointless now that I have you."

"You'll find meaning in it again. I can tell. Right now you're just overwhelmed with having just found your mate. Once things settle down and you realize that we can be happy and you can help keep the vampire race a secret at the same time you will be happy again." As she was speaking I could tell that what she said was the truth.

"You sound so sure." I felt so proud of her and full of love for this woman who just appeared in my life.

"Aro, you're the other half of my soul. I know your personality instinctively."

* * *

**Sorta cute. What do you think of Bella's thoughts on finding meaning again?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**This story is about 2/3 of the way through. (Told ya this would be a short one.)**

* * *

Bella stroked my cheek and I leaned into her touch. "Such a strong cheekbones and jaw. You were born to lead. It's in your features, in the way you hold yourself, the narrowing of your eyes. Your clothing is just a medium to show your authority. Same goes with this castle." I sat up and pulled Bella onto my lap.

"And you? The gods must have been in the best of moods when they shaped you." My hands glided up her arm and I saw sparks of blue. "Your limbs are willowy, and your fingers are lithe when you're drawing." I kissed her skin just over her carotid artery where I would eventually bite her. "Your neck is thin and curved, hinting at regality. Your lips are the softest thing I've ever touched in my long life. Their fullness make you look almost wanton." Possessiveness sprung to life in me. "You must have had many suitors before me."

"It really doesn't matter how many people there were before you. All that matters is that there is no one but you now." How did she always know how to calm me? The other half of my soul was amazing. I nuzzled her neck just enjoying having her so close to me. "I think I'm ready to be changed into one of your kind." She said and I froze.

"It hasn't even been a day since we realized our connection. Are you sure you are ready? What of your human family and friends? Won't they worry about you once you're gone? You can't contact them once you are a vampire." I tried to hide my excitement of finally claiming her as my mate by throwing logic at the situation. Bella shrugged.

"I grew up with my mom. She always encouraged me to be a free spirit. When she died I was just a few weeks from being 18. I moved in with my dad. Charlie didn't like how flighty I was about my future. It didn't help that I reminded him of the woman who left him behind. I never really knew him so when we had a falling out on my birthday I didn't really feel like I lost him. I haven't spoken to him since then. The only people that will really notice me being gone are Amy and Enzo. I can just write a note to Enzo telling him I refused his engagement and that I went back to the states to get away. Amy's mom owns the building I live in back in Arizona. I can write her a letter saying I decided to stay in Italy." Bella paused. "I would like my stuff from that apartment back though, if that's not too much of a bother."

"Nothing is too much of a bother when it comes to you and your happiness. I'll have someone collect your things from there and your apartment in the city tomorrow." We sat in silence for a few minutes and I reveled in her last painless heartbeats. "Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Please Aro, I just want to make sure she's alright and support her. She's the first friend I've made in centuries. I won't hurt her." Dora tried to persuade me through the wooden door. I was cradling Bella's writhing form as she screamed in pain from my venom.

"No!" I wasn't sure she could make out my response through my growl. I wouldn't allow anyone, let alone a vampire near my changing mate.

"Come Dora, we shouldn't interfere." Caius voice drifted my way. I heard their footsteps retreating and I relaxed.

* * *

**Cuteness overload! What do you think? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Aro's POV**

It was almost half a year since I changed Bella and it was the first time I allowed her out of our room. I was feeling more possessive than ever.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Aro. I have everything I need in here. I have you and my art." Bella reassured me for the fifth time. I had been holding off this moment for far too long.

"No it's about time I introduce you to the guards. They all know you're my mate already."

"I would only assume they know considering we are not quiet in our lovemaking." Bella teased and I relaxed a bit. I leaned down and kissed her briefly before pulling the hood of her cloak up. She tilted her head down so no one could see her.

We had discussed my need for no one to see her but me many times. She actually preferred it, stating she was never comfortable with other people's eyes on her, judging. We came to the conclusion that when our soul became split I took all the showmanship and the need to be seen by others leaving her with no such feelings.

She walked behind me, her hand laced with mine as I guided her to the throne room. Caius and Marcus were already sitting in their thrones. I hesitated for a moment not feeling comfortable being flanked on both sides. Bella sensed this and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I sat on my throne with Bella safely in my lap. The guards were already lined up ready to pledge their fealty to her as both my mate and the newest queen in the vampire world.

With her hood pulled up and head tilted towards my chest and down Bella wouldn't be able to see the guards, but she would recognize them by their scents and voices.

"I, Jane of the Volturi, swear on my existence and all that I hold dear to protect you, Mistress Isabella, and to never betray you or the Volturi." And so each one in turn stepped up to our dais and spoke the oath.

* * *

**What do you think of their pledge? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hopefully this long chapter makes up for that short one a few times back. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I idly touched the velvety fabric of one of my cloaks that was laid out on the bed. I briefly considered taking up embroidering as another expression of my art, perhaps even tapestry making, like the ones that were hung in the larger halls of the castle.

Without even looking up I could feel Aro's presence in the room. It was always so comforting to have him so close. I never knew I wanted someone in my life before we happened to meet.

I found this new life strange, yet ideal. After I had learned to separate myself from the act of murder I no longer felt the overwhelming guilt that came with feeding.

This life also granted me another view on the world, both literally and metaphorically. I was distant from humanity now, giving me a new perspective on their everyday life. I had actually gone through a phase of painting urban life from my memories since it no longer held the same meaning to me. Now their way of life felt like a foolish, yet beautiful endeavor.

With my new sight the world looked completely different. At first I didn't like it. Everything looked so sharp and harsh, no soft lines to ease the mind, but now I realized that was reality. When I understood that I was able to take a step back and bring softness to my surroundings, making them more beautiful.

My vampiric mind felt similar to my human one, but everything just moved quicker. I felt the same, with only the occasional burning of my throat to remind me of my true disconnect from humanity.

I moved my cloak to the closet. A small part of me felt it was silly to wear it when I was outside of our chambers, but a larger part preferred it. My world was perfect. Growing up all I had wanted was my art. Dating was only a way to help me connect with the world, to understand it. But now I had my art, my mate, and best friend. Adding in other people would only serve to needlessly complicate that.

Even as a human I was averse to having a lot of people in my life. At any single moment in my life I had four friends at most. It wasn't because people didn't like me, on the contrar many people wanted to be around me when I was in high school, but I never felt the need to be around them.

I didn't even like others knowing about me, which is part of the reason I always used pseudonym for my art. My human life was spent in the pursuit of creation, with no need to make real connections with others. Now this second life is dedicated to creation and enjoying the unfathomable connection I had with Aro. Everything else was unimportant. The only real reason I talked with Dora was because I knew how much she enjoyed me, and when she was around I did enjoy her, but I never felt the need to seek her out. My life was complete without her, but having her in it added a bit of spice.

My cloaks allowed me to stay separated from the outside world, a world that held nothing for me. I no longer needed to seek out objects and places to paint. Without even looking I could see with my mind's eye and artist's perception the world and its beauty. My mind let me see, let me imagine everything, every blade of grass, each cobblestone road, and every slow moving stream, they were all just a thought away.

I reflected on the oaths all the Volturi guards had sworn to me earlier today. It was strange. I understood why it was necessary, but I hated being the center of attention, but even more than that I hated that it had taken away from my time to paint and draw. I had to keep reminding myself that I was there for Aro's sake. He had the same passion for ruling the world that I had for painting. To deny him trying to secure my position as his equal in power would be as cruel as him denying me of my paints and pencils.

After the guards had all pledged allegiance to me our small royal family went to one of our private living rooms to have our own ceremony. It was short and sweet. We took an oath to treat each other as equals, to be true to each other, and to never sabotage one another. Then I was given a ring with the Volturi emblem on it.

When Caius had made the motion to kiss my hand I had hesitated. I didn't like the idea of being touched by another male. It just felt like it would be off-putting, even distasteful. When he saw my hesitation he retracted his hand and merely nodded at me. It was illogical and unjustified, but weren't most emotions like that?

I guess it is true what Aro said, when our soul broke into two he took the need to be the center of attention, to be seen by all, while I took the need for privacy and seclusion.

I sat next to my mate as he worked on writing a letter to some nomad. I leaned against him and I felt his shoulders relax slightly. Being close like this made me feel peaceful and euphoric. His soft purrs of contentedness merged with my own.

Images of my next painting started forming in my mind, a dark night filled with sapphire blues and touches of verdant, glowing street lights drenching quick moving pedestrians in hues of yellow and white-

Aro suddenly growled ferociously as he pushed me behind him. My eyes snapped open and past Aro's shoulders I could see a blur of dark blues and grimy yellows before they faded away quickly. Our door was broken down as two guards rushed in, making Aro push me further behind him and into the corner of the room.

"Master, what's wrong?" One of the guards said in an alarmed voice as I rested my forehead on Aro's back, trying to calm down. Aro's growl subsided to a dull rumble, his eyes still on the spot the foggy colors had been at.

"I think I made that." I whispered, causing Aro to quiet down.

"Get out." He hissed to the two guards. I heard them pick up the splintered door and put it in place before leaving. Aro pulled me in front of him and looked at me carefully. I could see all the love he held for me in his eyes.

"I was just imagining a scene with all those colors, and it was so vivid that when I first opened my eyes I thought I was still imagining them."

"Are you sure?" He asked as his stance relaxed. I kissed him tenderly.

"I'm positive."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's thoughts on seclusion? And what do you think of her newly revealed gift? **

**(You might have to log out to review this chapter fyi)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Aro's POV**

Seeing Bella play with her gift always gave me joy. It was a thing of beauty. She could make the colors in her head float around her. Slowly she refined it.

"My gift reminds me of my art as I grew up." Bella said and I looked up at her. "It started off as smears of paint and stick figures and as time went on those smears of paint became the starts of figures and those stick people gained curves. Eventually I could recreate the world as I saw fit and put it on a canvas." I could tell she was talking more to herself than me so I mutely nodded.

She always created such beautiful images whether it was with paint, pencil, or her spectacular gift. One of the guards knocked on the door and the colors stopped moving and started dimming.

"It's just dinner." Bella assured me after I started growling. I pulled Bella behind me and out of sight. She chuckled at me.

"Enter." I ordered. Heidi walked in with her head down, two humans walking behind her, both completely enchanted by her. She pushed them into the room, breaking the spell, before leaving and closing the door behind her. The man and woman looked at me, unexpectedly scared with the situation they were suddenly put into. The male's eyes started to shift to my shielded mate. I quickly snapped his neck then the other human's. No male but me would ever get to look at my mate, not even a human male.

* * *

**What do you think of Bella's gift? Of Aro's possessiveness?  
**


	34. Chapter 34

Somehow the knowledge of my newly found mate had started circulating through our small community. I interrogated every member of my coven and had the one who let their knowledge of Bella slip to the world killed. A part of me knew that the information had to eventually get out considering we had visitors come through not long ago.

Every few months a nomad or two would stop by to 'pay their respects'. I had known this day would come since I first found out who Bella was to me, but I was still annoyed. They were all so presumptuous, assuming they had the right to see her, to see what's _mine _alone.

Bella's clear and uplifting laughter drifted to me. She was in the adjoining room with Dora, talking as she painted.

Even having her this close yet far of a distance was painful. The only things that were helping was her scent that lingered and the smell of paint that wafted in.

I find it hard to believe that I ever thought the smell of paint was repugnant and annoying. Now that I had Bella it reminded me of her and made me feel like she was there even when she was absent.

The two queens of Volterra walked holding hands. Dora's face was partially covered with bright paints and her whole right arm was covered in an impressionist's rendition of roses and lilies. Bella's forehead and left side of her face was covered in shades of blue and purple paints swirled together. It was a practice they had just recently gotten into.

I thought it was silly and a waste of paint, but Bella seemed to enjoy herself, and that's really all that mattered. I also knew that Caius loved washing the paint off Dora since it gave him an excuse to touch her.

"I'm heading to our room to take a shower. Will you be alright without me?" Bella asked in a delicate voice as she lightly traced my cheekbone. I purred softly at her touch as I considered her question. "It will only take me five minutes." I sighed as I laid my hand on top of hers.

"Fine, just be sure to keep your guards close. I don't like that so many of our kind know about you." I squeezed her hand tightly before releasing it. She nodded at me before pulling out a cloak and disappearing from my sight.

I was so grateful for how understanding she was of my obsessive need to keep her hidden. A dark part of me was so worried that she'd get sick of covering up and only talking to Dora and me, but every time I voiced this to her she merely laughed and told me not to worry.

A moment after the door clicked behind Bella my phone rang.

"Master Aro, a Carlisle Cullen has called asking for you. Would you like me to connect his call?" One of our receptionists asked in a meek voice.

"Put him through."

_Beep_

"Aro?"

"Carlisle, my old friend! It has been too long since you last contacted me. I have heard that your coven has grown leaps and bounds!" I said and he hesitated.

"Yes it has." I think I heard him gulp nervously, but that could have just been a noise in the background. "I actually heard something similar to that pertaining to you. That's the reason I'm calling."

* * *

**So the cat's out of the bag about Aro being mated. What do you think of this new Cullen development? **


	35. Chapter 35

**FYI: I might not be able to update on Saturday. **

* * *

My phone call with Carlisle had ended with an invite by me for his whole coven to visit us. He hadn't asked after Bella, but he implied that he wanted to meet her. I hadn't been too pleased by that, but I restrained myself.

Our call had been a little over a week ago and the Cullen Coven was set to arrive in nine days.

"Tell me about this Carlisle Cullen." Bella said idly as she played with her gift. I growled at her mentioning of another male, before my logical side could stop me. Bella gave me a pointed look and I reined in my possessiveness.

"He's an anomaly amongst anomalies and one of the few vampires outside of this coven that I think of as a friend." I pulled Bella close to me and colors blurred my vision when our skins came in contact. "He considers his coven a family and some of his members even go to high school." Bella looked at me startled and incredulously. "That's not even the strangest part of his story. You remember when I mentioned the animal drinkers, well he's the founder of that 'lifestyle'. His whole family goes out of their way not to kill any humans."

"He sounds very strange. Is that why you are friends with him?" Bella asked with a smirk. She knows me too well.

"It is a factor, I must admit that. It is not the main reason though. He's a highly educated and well rounded. Those are rare qualities to come by in our world considering most of us just roam this earth solely in search of blood and a mate. Carlisle seeks to heal the ailed and to advance his knowledge of all things." An epiphany struck me. "He actually reminds me of myself, excluding the healing others part."

"Both men in pursuit of knowledge... Well, if he's anything like you I'm sure I'll like him." I growled again. "Oh don't be like that my mate, my other half, my soul." Bella cooed and I instantly calmed down. She's perfect, and all mine. I laid down on the velvet couch, my head resting in Bella's lap as she ran her fingers through my hair. Every so often our skins would meet and a burst of color would dance in my sights.

This was truly heaven.

* * *

**So Aro really does love Bella. What do you think of Aro's thoughts of Carlisle? On how Bella calmed him down?  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the shortness and if I couldn't get to your review! I don't have much free time today!**

* * *

A knock on the door broke my trance. I had no idea how long I had been in my heavenly daze and the noise of two lazy heartbeats suddenly became clear through my Bella induced reverie. I started to sit up, but Bella put her hand on my shoulder, halting my movement.

"I can handle this." Bella said in a calming voice. "To the deliverer of our meal, you are to push them in here while keeping your eyes averted and head down. You are not to look at anything but your own feet. If you are to disobey it will be a penalty of death." Bella's voice was chilly and demanding. I purred, proud of her and worked up by her assertiveness.

"Ye-yes, Mistress Bella." I recognized the voice of Heidi. "There is a slight problem though, pertaining to your meals." I perked up, but Bella gave me a look demanding that I not try to interfere.

"State the problem." She said, her voice still strong.

"The whole tour group was composed of only males. There are no females for you, Mistress." I growled at the thought of Bella's lips touching another man. Bella gave me a questioning look, telling me she didn't care if she drank from a male, but knew that I cared.

"Get a human female then from the city. I won't have my mate touch another male." I said with a hiss.

"As you wish Master."

* * *

**What do you think of this scene? Of Aro breaking one of his own rules about hunting inside of the city?  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Next few weeks are going to be busy. No guarantees that I'll be able to update properly. **

* * *

"You really have to trust me on this one, Aro." Bella waved a dismissive hand at me, causing me to frown.

"I do have faith in you and your gift, but that doesn't mean I have to like your plan." I rebutted. Bella sighed.

"I just want to do something nice for your friend and his family. The only thing I can do myself that is nice is to make a family portrait for them." She examined her blank canvas. "You said that when I painted a human version of your sister it looked exactly like she used to look. The same thing happened when I painted a human version of Dora. What if someone suddenly showed you how you used to look as a human? Wouldn't you be at the very least pleased?"

"No, I would be on edge wondering how they knew what I looked like so long ago. I'd wonder if they were my sire and what their motives were." Bella gave me an annoyed look before chuckling.

"Fine, you paranoid old man. Then I'm doing this for me. I want to paint the human version of these vampires. I'll let you decide whether or not we should give them the portrait." Bella looked back to her canvas, but I still wasn't happy with the outcome of our discussion.

"What if they see you looking at them?"

"Considering I'll only look at them through a peephole as they wait to be ushered into the throne room? I have a feeling they won't notice me. Anyways I'll be using my gift to make the slight hole look like the rest of the wall. I'll be able to see them, but they won't be able to see me."She paused and looked at me. I could tell she was trying to read my expression. I tried to give nothing away. "You're an idiot, you know that don't you?" Bella said in a teasing voice. I pulled her into my lap, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"I am an idiot, but only when it comes to you." I whispered while holding her close to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, her colors blinding me to the outside world. I knew I was being unreasonable, and she knew it as well. Damn it, she knows I cannot deny her anything. Every concession she has given me, every time she held back on doing something she wanted to was because she chose to have mercy on me and indulge my possessiveness. She is so beautiful and giving, and I just want to keep her all to myself.

Bella leaned up and kissed me, causing bright pinks to flash through my mind as well as making my lust rise. How did she always catch me on fire with just a simple touch?

"Are you alright?" Her voice was a whisper.

"You're here. Of course I'm alright." I kissed her carefully. How could I deny her anything? "If it will make you happy... paint them."

* * *

**So, Aro isn't completely unyielding when it comes to keeping Bella away from others. What do you think?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV**

I concentrated my gift so that it looked just like the shades of grey, silver, and black that composed the waiting room's walls. I strengthened it, making it appear solid, before I started adding the proper texture and shading.

I inspected my work and decided it was perfect. I nodded my hooded head at Demetri, telling him he could let the Cullen family into the waiting room.

I placed my mirage in the small hole in the wall, making sure that it was leveled with the wall. Like a one-way mirror I could see through my gift when I chose to, but they couldn't see me. I pressed myself against the wall, looking out the peephole, waiting.

Soon after I heard eight pairs of footsteps coming closer.

It was easy to spot their leader, Carlisle. His posture was subtly commanding. He always kept his mate in his sights.

Esme, that's what Aro's reports told us her name was. Her features were slightly rounded. Frequently she would look at her little family, making sure they were all accounted for and well.

The second pair was a lovely contrast. He was tall, she was short. He was strength, she was a twig. He kept her in front of him at all times, always in arms' reach. His many scars added a certain intimidation factor. He was much softer and less intimidating as a human. Dusty green eyes, I'm sure.

A man covered in muscles had a bright and easygoing look in his eyes that was opposite impression his mate gave off. Her eyes were harsh and cold. It made her beauty somewhat lessen.

The last was a male who shifted uneasily. He glanced towards the wall that hid me and I panicked for a second before his eyes moved on. He had a befuddled look on his face and it made me want to chuckle. Green eyes, he had green eyes as a human. I'm sure of it.

He hesitated.

"I keep seeing colors." The lone male said.

* * *

**What do you think of her descriptions and the last line? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry if I didn't get to respond to your review. I'm posting this from my phone.**

* * *

**Aro's POV**

"I was not aware that he was gifted." I said while growling. A part of me was somewhat pleased when Carlisle didn't shrink back, but I was too furious to acknowledge it.

We were in my private study. I was sitting at my desk and he was across from me. Bella was bundled in her cloak sitting near the corner, head down, but completely attentive to our conversation. She was using her gift so that no one could see her, but I could feel her presence. I always knew when she was close.

"I assumed you knew. From the times you mention the reports you get on us they were all very accurate. I did not think that they would be missing such a large detail." Carlisle tried to placate me, but I wasn't having any of it.

Someone was going to be harshly punished for not finding out such an important fact. It made me curious about what other facts my spies had missed.

"Another mind reader… I should have expected one to come along eventually." I sighed. "My mate thinks in colors. I am not comfortable with anyone seeing her thoughts but me." My anger was simmering down to annoyance.

"I can ask him to leave if you'd like."

"No, you all are guests. It would be entirely rude to send him on his way so abruptly." We sat in silence for a minute.

"So when do I get to meet your mate? The second I heard about her I became very curious to see what sort of woman completes your soul." He said cheerfully.

"How did you hear about her?" I growled at him and his smile slipped away.

"You know Alice has visions of the future. She saw Emmett running into a nomad. The nomad mentioned your mate then tried to attack Emmett. Alice changed the future so that Emmett never ran into him, so we never actually met him." I nodded.

"I see. Gather your family. So my brothers and I can meet them properly."

* * *

**What do you think?  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aro's POV**

The Cullen clan was ushered in to the throne room. All their eyes seemed to immediately gravitate to my mate. I suppressed my growl. Bella was sitting on my lap, hooded and protected from the sights of others. The seer had already been warned not to try and look into the future of me or my mate, and from the way she fumbled around awkwardly it was clear that she had gotten the message.

"Welcome Cullens. It is so nice to finally make all your acquaintances. I am Aro Volturi and these are my brothers Marcus and Caius." I gestured to my brothers as I mentioned them. Carlisle had obviously told his coven how to be respectful. They all bowed or curtsied while keeping their eyes downcasted. "My mate has requested that I asked you all a few questions." I didn't wait for them to respond. "We have a game where we guess vampire's eyes colors from when they were human. Carlisle, Esme, and Alice as humans did you have brown eyes?" Most of them nodded, slightly startled, but Alice shrugged, stating she had no human memories. "Rosalie and Emmett did you have blue eyes? And Jasper did you have a grey-green eyes while you young Edward," I said his name with a slight growl. Bella shifted in my arms slightly, silently telling me to stop. "Did you have green eyes?" They all agreed. "Seven points for you, my soul." I whispered to Bella. The shades of colors I saw through our combined gifts brightened and I could tell she was happy.

"Thank you for welcoming us into your home. I'm glad we could be of some entertainment to you and your mate." Carlisle said sincerely. I still hadn't given them Bella's name, nor did I ever plan to, though I'm sure that other mind reader already knew. I glanced at the him and our eyes met briefly before he looked down at his feet both out of respect and fear.

_That's right, boy. If you weren't Carlisle's I would have killed you for having the audacity to see what isn't yours._

Edward's shoulders stiffened as I thought my intimidation. Jasper glanced at him than to me, picking up on our emotions.

"As the leader of the Volturi I am obligated to ask Mrs. Whitlock and Mr. Whitlock if they would be willing to join my coven. Your gifts would be highly appreciated and you'd be free to maintain your feeding lifestyle." They both declined and I shrugged. "Very well then. You all are dismissed and free to roam the castle and city. Guards are posted in areas that you are not allowed to go into. Trespass and you're at their mercy."

* * *

**What do you think of Bella and Aro's lil game? About Alice being awkward? of Aro's threats?  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**There's only a few chapters left... (I told ya it was gonna be a short story!)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The Cullen Coven had been here a for only a week, but I was terribly lonely. It was strange not spending every moment of the day with Aro by my side. I had encouraged Aro to spend time with his old friend. At first he argued that it wasn't necessary, but I forced him to. I knew that the only reason he was saying that was because he didn't want to be away from me or have another male see me. It had taken lots of threats on my part to get him out of our private chambers.

I was slightly on edge without the other half of my soul around. We only spent two hours away from each other at most, but it always made me feel uneasy. I grew increasingly unhappy the longer he was away, even though I knew I was protected and that he was just on the other side of the castle. If need be he could be at my side in less than a minute.

Thankfully I had Dora and my paints to keep me distracted. She was reading aloud a local newspaper as I worked on the human Cullen family portrait.

I decided to make it almost like a candid picture, a glimpse into the life they could have had if they all knew each other as humans. It was set by a lake as they had a picnic. The focal point was going to be an amused yet strict Esme scolding an abashed Emmett. I already had them mostly painted out, I just needed to do some shading and layering. Rosalie would be laughing at her husband's misfortune as she sat on the picnic blanket with a slice of pie on a plate in her hands, bites missing. On the left plane of the canvas Jasper would be sitting against a tree with Alice sitting between his legs, leaning on him. She'd be grinning at Emmett's antics while Jasper looked at her happily, like he was content just being around her. The right side would be of Carlisle and Edward. They would seem to be discussing something off to the side, both slightly smiling. Carlisle would have a supportive hand on Edward's shoulder and Edward would have his hands in his pockets a slight awkward air about him, demonstrating his young age.

I just needed a few more days to make it perfect.

* * *

**What do you think of the painting?  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bella's POV**

Aro came into our room and I felt instant relief and contentedness, but those emotions were cut up when I saw the look on his face. Absolute fury colored his features. He started pacing.

"My soul, what's wrong?" I asked while standing. He pulled me into his arms and I could feel my small form being engulfed by him. I felt whole, happy, and protected.

"That boy has a crush on you." Aro said while growling. I looked at him confused and he elaborated. "Edward of the Cullen Coven, he has been watching you through Dora and my thoughts. He has seen the magnificents that you are therefore he is on the short path to falling in love with you." He held me tighter.

"I do believe you are exaggerating." I said, trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill him." He growled out.

"If you kill him you'll ruin your friendship with Carlisle." I said in an even voice, disturbed by this news. The idea of anyone other than Aro and Dora thinking about me often made me feel uneasy and anxious. The very concept of being in some one's thoughts... that part of me, that image and idea of me could be so easily warped and abused.

"It would be worth it. Even my brothers have not seen your face, now some stranger, some child sees you? Unacceptable." Aro hissed and I grabbed his hand to slow down his pacing.

"I'm pretty sure he's older than me, but that's not the point. My painting for them is almost done. Come tomorrow afternoon have someone fetch him to your office. Threaten him thoroughly. Tell him to never speak of me, never try to replicate my image, and say that if he ever comes back to Italy we shall have him killed regardless of his coven affiliations. Isn't that more reasonable than just immediately killing him?" I was definitely the more conventional of the two of us. I could tell Aro didn't like the idea of letting him live, but I didn't like the idea of Aro losing one of his only friends. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

**Once again Bella calmed him down. What do you think of these turn of events?  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry! I can't respond to reviews today! But at least I'm updating!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I deserve to get to see their reaction to my work, Aro. That's one of the best parts of my human paintings, seeing the looks of surprise on the subjects when they see their human self." I said with determination. Aro was growling in frustration and I growled right back at him. This was important to me. "I understand your need to keep me to yourself, I love that aspect of you, but you are being unreasonable! They won't see anything past my cloak. I'll even sit on your lap if it makes you more comfortable."

"I can recount their expressions and reactions for you after they leave." Aro was pacing and kept flexing his hands. Ever since he found out about the youngest Cullen having a crush on me he has been even more protective and possessive than usual.

"That boy is not even going to be there!" I stood right in front of Aro, blocking his path. I was not going to back down from him. My paintings meant too much to me to let anyone try to limit me.

"The others are aware of his feelings. They will be curious about you!" He tried to convince me, make me see his point of view.

"I have a feeling that they are already curious about me considering I'm a new member of this Coven, mated to one of the most powerful vampires, and I'm always hidden from sight." He was being unreasonable, which I could usually forgive, but not today. "Your logic is flawed, so unless you are going to have me restrained I shall be there when they see my painting!" We were staring each other down and all too quickly I could feel myself breaking under his steady gaze. Damn him. He's had centuries more of practice than I have when it came to stare downs. I changed tactics. "My soul, no one in this universe has the power to separate us. I love you more than my own life." I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and slowly started making a trail down to his neck. He started purring and it filled my heart with warmth. "That lowly coven has no power here. You are the ruler of this world. No one can oppose you." I was whispering the words into his ear. "You must trust me to stay hidden and that their coven fears you enough to not try and see me." I rested my head on his chest and his arms held me close.

"You have a silver tongue of a poisons viper and the body of a goddess." He kissed me roughly. "Alright. You shall be present when we reveal the painting."

* * *

**So they had a bit of an argument. What do you think of how Bella handled the situation?  
**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bella's POV**

"Ease off a bit, would you? You're hurting me." I whispered to Aro so only he could hear. We were sitting in his study with me on his lap. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he was holding me tightly. His grip loosened slightly and I wiggled so I was more comfortable.

We had eight guards positioned around us and another would be escorting the Cullens here. He was being paranoid, but at least I was going to see the majority of the Cullen Coven's reaction. Hopefully Edward did not inform them of my gift.

The six Cullens entered. My gift was in full swing making it look like my cloak was empty. They automatically looked to me. Most of them looked stunned at my seeming invisibility.

"Avert your eyes from my mate, even when she is invisible." Aro hissed and they did so. I chuckled silently and I'm sure Aro felt my slight, amused shake. "Due to us being such close friends, Carlisle, my mate wanted to give you and your family a gift." He nodded towards my covered painting. Felix reached up and carefully pulled off the sheet that was draped over it. They gasped in unison. I was instantly filled with satisfaction and joy.

"But-how, I don't understand." Carlisle said breathlessly. His mate's eyes were wide and she was covering her mouth.

"My mate was a painter in her human life and that talent has only been enhanced by vampirism." Aro explained simply.

The female blond, Rosalie stepped up to the painting.

"Thank you so much." She whispered. "This means so much to me, to us. Emmett, it's us as humans, how we should have been."

"Rosie, you were always so beautiful, even as a human." Emmett said to his wife.

"Oh, Jasper is this how you really looked as a human?" Alice asked.

"Yes, darlin'."

"You look so relaxed and carefree!" The little female jumped into her mates arms.

"Thank you so much." Esme said while looking in my direction. "This means the world to us."

* * *

**So what do you think of their reactions? There's only one chapter left fyi.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bella's POV**

Years passed slowly as I lived in the Volturi castle with my mate, in almost complete isolation. My mate kept close tabs on the Cullen Coven, especially Edward. From what Dora told me Edward wouldn't even visit Europe after the way Aro threatened him. I could only imagine what my soul said to scare him that badly.

To Aro's chagrin every nomad that came through our territory politely requested to meet me. Caius and Marcus had to calm him down each time, reminding him that the nomads were no threat to me or the Volturi. It didn't take long for stories of his possessiveness to spread. I was referred to as The Jewel of the Volturi, since none of them knew my name.

I found it funny, yet exhausting. I hated the idea of so many people wondering about me. Just knowing that so many vampires' thoughts were centered around me made me uncomfortable, a fact that Aro was well aware of.

For our tenth anniversary Aro gave me a twisted, yet sweet gift. He had some of the guards spread the rumor that he'd killed me in a fit of rage when he thought I'd been cheating on him. When he first broached the idea I was sickened by it, until I thought it through. It solved all of our problems.

My soul and I felt much more comfortable with everyone outside of the Volturi thinking I was dead. According to Dora it made the vampire world more fearful of my mate, which of course thrilled him.

He was always so close and his presence warmed me, but I could tell that at times there was anxiety in his eyes. Aro feared that this isolated life would grow boring for me, but it never did. I had my mate, best friend, and paintings. Aro even became comfortable enough to finally let me talk to Caius and Marcus, so my little perfect world expanded.

It was wonderful.

With measured movements I painted a large canvas with the colors of the sky and ocean. It was soothing, yet I was feeling restless waiting for my mate to finish with his meeting with his brothers. They were sentencing a foolish vampire who had broken the rules.

My stress started to lessen and I knew Aro was getting closer to me. I cleaned off my paintbrush and stood by the door, feeling impatient to see him. A second later I was in his arms.

"Aro." I whispered, feeling our halves of soul melt back into one. This all encompassing peace and love made me sigh in relief.

"My Bella." He whispered back before lifting me up and sitting us on his chair with me on his lap. I nuzzled against him and he started purring.

We fell into our usual routine of him reading over reports as I sat on his lap, just enjoying being in his arms.

I glanced up at him. His brow was furrowed in concentration, yet his hand lazily traced the contours of my skin, filling his mind with my colors. We both knew that he'd read twice as fast if he didn't have to see all the colors that swirled from my mind to his, yet he never did.

My Aro… my soul, my everything.

Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked, both surprised and pleased.

"That's my way of thanking you."

"Thanking me for what?" Aro said while putting down the report.

"For giving me more than I could have ever imagined, for being the other half of my soul, for completing me, for letting me live the way I want to, for always loving me." I said, feeling a bit embarrassed at my forwardness. Aro was smiling widely before he gave me a searing kiss.

"You've given me all that and more." He whispered before kissing me again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Aro."

* * *

**So this is the end of my short story. I hope you liked it! What do you think of Aro's 'gift' to her? Was it twisted in a romantic way or just twisted?  
**

**Please check out my Bella/Jasper story, A Fractured Mind!**


End file.
